Ruination
|hint = Unlock a new path by earning the green gem elsewhere. |relictimes = : 1:58.00 : 1:19.36 : 1:04.36 |developertime = 0:55.52 |prev = Cold Hard Crash |next = Bee-Having }}Ruination (からくりの はいきょ lit. Ruins of Mechanism in Japanese) is the nineteenth level and is the fourth level of the fourth warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. This level follows a theme similar to Road to Ruin. Level design Unlike Road to Ruin, Ruination takes place during a thunderstorm in an ancient set of ruins. Crash travels along a path full of stone structures such as rotating pillars and giant statues carved out of rock. This level is filled with many different perils, including platforms that rotate and fall when Crash steps on them. There are also a wide variety of enemies in the level including possums, cyborg lizards, monkeys and gorillas that throw logs at Crash. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Locked Crate (bonus round only) *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Fire-Breathing Tikis: *Possums: *Cyborg Lizards: *Monkeys: *Gorillas: Walkthough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 26 Ruination Ruination - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 25) Crash Bandicoot 2 - "Ruination" 1st Gem and All Boxes (PS4 N Sane Trilogy) Ruination Platinum Relic - N-Sane Trilogy-2 Enemies and obstacles *'Possum' - These possums will appear abundantly throughout the level, and usually remain motionless when Crash comes across them. He can defeat them easily by spinning them away or jumping on them. Sometimes, they will appear on rotating platforms, making it harder to avoid them and jumping on the platform at the same time. *'Monkey' - These monkeys will attack by jumping back and forth along the path. They are usually seen jumping over nitro crates and TNT crates. Crash can defeat them by jumping on them while they are on the ground or spin them away. *'Lizard' - These lizards simply walk back and forth, causing Crash to lose a life if he touches one of them. They cannot be defeated with Crash's normal spin or jump because of the frill they have, protecting them, but rather by sliding into them. *'Gorilla' - These gorillas attack Crash by throwing logs at him. He can avoid these logs by either spinning them away when they approach him, or by jumping over them. Crash can defeat the gorillas by spinning them away when he gets close to them. *'Fire-Breathing Tiki' - These statues attack Crash by venting flames out of their gaping mouths. Crash can avoid them by either jumping over their line of fire or by waiting until they momentarily cease their fire breath. Some of the tikis pan across the pathway, while others are face one direction and are still. Gallery ruination1.png|The entrance to Ruination ruination2.png ruination3.png ruination4.png ruination5.png ruination6.png ruination7.png ruination8.png ruination9.png ruination level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen RuinFC.PNG|Fake Crash's location in the level Ruination Remastered.png|Remastered level Ruination.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Viewing the Level R00.jpg R0.jpg R1.jpg R2.jpg R3.jpg R4.jpg R5.jpg R6.jpg R7.jpg R8.jpg R9.jpg R10.jpg R11.jpg R12.jpg R13.jpg R14.jpg R15.jpg R16.jpg R17.jpg R18.jpg R19.jpg R20.jpg R21.jpg R22.jpg R23.jpg R24.jpg R25.jpg R26.jpg R27.jpg R28.jpg R29.jpg R30.jpg R31.jpg R32.jpg R33.jpg R34.jpg R35.jpg R36.jpg R37.jpg R38.jpg R39.jpg R40.jpg RB1.jpg RB2.jpg RB3.jpg RB4.jpg RB5.jpg RB6.jpg RB7.jpg R41.jpg R42.jpg R43.jpg R44.jpg R45.jpg R46.jpg R47.jpg R48.jpg R49.jpg R50.jpg R51.jpg R52.jpg R53.jpg R54.jpg R55.jpg Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Papa Bear broke the planks and sank. Fall down there intentionally, don't be afraid. Trivia *As it was shown in the E3 preview video, this level used to have a stone signpost, which rose from the abyss, showing an "easy" and "hard" path. Although the signpost has been removed in the final release, the code and data for it still remain in the game's files and is completely functional. The "hard" path since became the green gem path. *This level's gem path is accessible without the green gem by doing a glitched high jump: pressing while moving right then quickly pressing + . *This is one of only four levels in the Crash platforming series from Crash 2 onwards that has more crates on the bonus path than the main path, the others being Night Fight and Spaced Out, also from Crash 2, and Drip, Drip, Drip from Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. *In the original PlayStation version, it is not necessary to activate the first Switch Crate, as it only causes a bunch of Nitro Crates to appear. Crash can hit the Nitro Switch Crate at the end of the level and the inactivated Nitro Crates will count towards the crate tally nonetheless. Returning to this Switch Crate and activating it afterwards does nothing as the Outline Crates have gone. **In Crash: N. Sane Trilogy, however, the Switch Crate will need activating or else the inactive Nitro Crates will not be triggered once the Nitro Switch has been hit, thus backtracking to activate the Switch Crate after the Nitro Switch will cause the Nitros to be present. *Originally, the Nitro Crates that appear after activating the first Switch Crate were normal crates. Also, the Nitro Crate that appears behind the first four crates was also a normal crate. This can be seen in the beta version of Crash Bandicoot 2, but this was switched with Road to Ruin. *On the original PlayStation version, the monkey jumping on the collapsible platforms near the bonus platform will float in mid-air where the platform was if it has fallen. In the N. Sane Trilogy, the monkey will fall to its death if it tries to do the same. *This level has the most crates in the bonus round in the game, with 49 crates. **It also has the joint-most standalone Aku Aku masks (masks not located inside of a crate) in the game, with 3, along with Snow Go. *This is one of the three levels in the game that happens in the dark but still has light (apparently coming from the moon) with the others being Road to Ruin and Totally Bear. *The warp room at the beginning of the level has bugged collision detection. If Crash slides towards the camera (away from the level) to a location slightly to the right of the warp pad, Crash will begin crawling without being held (similar to if Crash was under unbreakable crates). Crawling towards the level will cause Crash to fall through the floor. **The ending warp room is also unique; unlike every other warp room in the game there is a hole in the wall which allows Crash to look at the background of Ruination. Additionally, rain can still be heard in the warp room unlike the end of Turtle Woods. es:Ruination fr:Ruination it:Ruination ru:Ruination Category:Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths